What have you done?
by CaseyAnn'sPrecious
Summary: When Dark makes a fatal mistake in the past, it turns Krad into the person he is today. When they used to be lovers, all was well but now that his world is shattered, just how is the theif supposed to glue the pieces back together? DxK get back togetherfi
1. Prologue

What have you done

**AN:** Hello and welcome to my brand spanking new story!

**Full Summary: **Dark makes a fatal mistake in the past that turns Krad into the person he is today. After being locked away for an extremely long time, the angel comes back but at what price? Can dark summon up the courage to look the blonde in the face and say 'I love you?' and face the rejection?

_What have you done?_

_Prologue_

_ Many, Many Years ago _

It was something neither of them should have done yet one of them did it anyway, though the circumstances were different now more than ever. Betrayal ran thick in the air and if it gained any more tension the world seemed like it would shatter.

As a result of this, they were fighting.

Their current location was the forest, the lighter counterpart seeking out the other so he could yell, scream, or fight even though, deep down, he knew he shouldn't. His heart told him to cast this one aside, to not let this affect their relationship but his vision was swarming with red. How could he ignore such betrayal? It was absurd and only made the one known as Krad scream in frustration and hurt. How could his Dark do this to him?

"Mousy!" He growled out

He had no other choice than to do what he had been ordered to and the reality of it made his heart shatter. He couldn't think right now. Then again, he didn't even want to think about what he was going to become. This was how it was going to be from now on.

Bounding through the trees after his darker half, the angel growled under his breath. The unthinkable! Dark had done the unthinkable and now a chain reaction had started. Their first tamers had become of age a year ago and now they would be stuck repeating things like this for the next millennia! Why the hell did he have to steal that statue?

A purple-ish flash came from his left and Krad spun towards it, angry tears spilling off his face. Dark appeared a second later.

"K-Krad? What's wrong, you're crying." Dark reached his hand out and brushed a tear from his lover's face. Yes, they were lovers, and had been almost the second they were created which was thirty years ago. In that span of time he had never seen his angel cry. Wasn't this what he wanted? Coexistence with their tamers and a life of their own? That was why he had stolen the statue! Sure, it was a Hikari artwork but they would understand when they saw that he and Krad had their own bodies, right?

"Dark you bastard!" The angel suddenly screamed in frustration. The surprise of the action made Dark miss the punch that was thrown with the words. It hit his shoulder weakly. The angel was now shaking, in anger or hurt he couldn't tell but he was leaning more on the latter.

"Why!"

Krad's voice cracked slightly this time as he threw another punch

"How can you be so stupid?!" _punch_.

By now, the angel's body was shaking with sobs. All Dark could do was stare. Why wasn't his love happy?

"But Krad, baby, isn't this what you and I both want? Coexistence? This statue can get us there!"

Krad let out another scream of hurt. He could feel his heart shattering, cracking his resolve and his mind was soon to go any minute. He stumbled back as a shockwave of pain ran through his head and he clutched it, dropping down against a tree. The process was starting… All the memories of him and Dark were fading one by one to a locked corner of his mind. His tamer was even slowly gaining control.

"Dark," the demon whispered, just loud enough for the thief to hear. "Don't you remember? The Hikari were the ones who put us into our tamers in the first place! Now that they know you have that statue…Well, see for yourself." He raised his rapidly changing hand and showed his lover, hoping the message was getting through.

"They're always going to control us, Dark, always. Our dream will never be a reality! And now…I'll never remember you because of this" Tears slipped down the white-clad man's cheeks as he looked up at his darker half, meeting those beautiful, purple eyes.

"I love you. I always will but the next time I see you, we'll be fighting. The Hikari are erasing my memories as we speak and are locking me up. The only emotion I will feel is hate towards you but whatever you do or whatever I say, I still love you. If you can remember that and keep me in your heart then maybe one day, I'll go back to who I am now…" He paused. A tremor raced through his body.

"I love you, Dark Mousy, but now I have to say…Goodbye…"

A single tear slipped to the ground as the last word left his lips, the Hikari tamer taking over completely, thereby trapping Krad for centuries to come.

And as Dark looked over the form of the host, His lover's words sank in fully.

He couldn't help but fall to his knees.

"Krad?" He whispered, his voice cracking with the threat of crying.

"Krad?!" His voice became more desperate and panicked until a heart wrenching pain wracked his body, making him double over. The scream he let out was so pain filled that it wrung through the night like no other

_What had he done?_


	2. Taking Over Me

**AN: **So here's the official first chapter of 'What have you done?' Hope you enjoy. Sorry if the characters seem not like themselves.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'text' – thoughts

Chapter 1

Taking Over Me

_-_

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

_-_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

In the middle of his dream, as he crouched on the ground over the body of the Hikari tamer, an alarm sounded. Was he dying? Did he do another wrongful thing he didn't know about?

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

The alarm persisted.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

God Dammit! Where in the seven hells was it coming from?

Suddenly, it stopped, and he awoke with a start. He was sweaty…cold and sweaty which didn't feel good at all. When his eyes finally opened, all he saw was darkness anyway.

Where was he?

A flash of red clouded his vision briefly. Oh yeah, this was Daisuke's mind.

Dark stretched and yawned loudly, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as the red-head ran off to the bathroom. That dream…how long had it been since he had last had it? Months, years, maybe decades? It seemed that with every tamer he had it at least three times.

Krad…now that was a touchy subject. That name hadn't been spoken since his first tamers' death and every time he thought about his angel he fell to his knees and cried. The pain of knowing it was all his fault was too much to bear for his heart. It hurt. So bad, in fact that at some point in time he had held a gun to his head and clenched the trigger like a lifeline, his tamer the one thing keeping him from destroying his existence. He still thought about it, too, but Daisuke was just too innocent and caring for him to do something like that.

A sudden pang struck his heart chords, the familiar pain resonating until he was curled up on his bed, clutching his pillow like it could help him. It was starting again, the process where he couldn't hold back his tears and ended up crying like a baby. How utterly…pathetic of him.

Wasn't he supposed to be the strong phantom thief almost every girl admired, even adored? The one that countless women threw themselves at the TV for? What would they think if they knew how weak he was when it came to that one word? It was so stupid, to think that if he held some sliver of hope, some semblance of wishfulness that his lover would come back to him, happy as always. Sure, life would never be the same without the angel but he couldn't keep up like this. It was hurting his mental physic.

And that was meant literally. Things were terrible now more than ever. His heart was empty, his smiles were fake, even his charm was harder to muster up. It was as if he was an empty shell of his former self, as if Krad had taken his soul with him to confinement.

What it all boiled down to, though, was that he knew he had to go on. What if Krad did come back? It wasn't like he was dead or anything, only sealed away. A normal person could even break that seal but he couldn't because it was inside some kids mind! Some kid he didn't even know! Oh, and what he would give to have that little tidbit of info!

Suddenly, a small force prodded against the connection between him and Daisuke. Apparently he had closed it at the beginning of his breakdown and, as easy as it was triggered, he wiped the evidence away. Eventually, he confronted the Niwa teen.

(Yes, Daisuke?)

The red-head jumped. By the time Dark had responded to him, he was nearing the school building. His friends, (Takeshi, Masahiro, and the Haradas), were gathered around their usual spot in the shade. At least he wasn't late…

'Dark, what have you been doing? I've been trying to reach you since breakfast!' He thought before greeting the few people standing in front of him.

(I've just been busy) was the only reply he received and it angered him. The thief never disclosed information to him, even when he knew what his mother, Emiko, was planning! In his eyes, it wasn't fair because he had a right to know. This was his body he was sharing for God's sake!

'Any chance you're going to tell me what you were busy with?' he asked and lo and behold, a cheery (nope!) was his reply.

He gave up after that.

Then, from inside the school somewhere, a bell struck and students started streaming into the building. By the time the second bell rang, most of the teens (including Daisuke) were in homeroom. The teacher, however, wasn't and the class decided they were going to chat loudly.

"Daisuke! Are you ready for the trip tomorrow? I can't wait to see the beach!" came from his left and he turned to see his girlfriend, Riku, in the seat beside him. A blush formed on his cheeks and Dark snickered in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, I can't wait. Do you think we'll have a curfew like last time, though?"

(Thinking about a late night rendezvous, are we?) The Thief snickered again as Daisuke turned a bright red.

'Shut up, Dark!' He mentally yelled before turning to see that Riku had been drug off somewhere. He sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired thief started surveying the room like he did every day. If Krad were anywhere, he would be close, right? He hoped so because this was going to be the last tamer before he sealed himself off somewhere far, far away.

Purple eyes landed on somebody near the window. It was a boy with soft, blue hair and glasses…Satoshi! Yes, that was his name. Girls around here gossiped all the time about him, even though he was a complete mystery to them. Something seemed off about him right now, though. Further inspection only showed that the younger man's posture was rigid, as if he were more alert. But then their eyes met and he gasped. A flash of gold, cat-like eyes showed up before disappearing moments later.

The thief could hardly believe it. Maybe he was still tired…yes, it must've only been a hallucination, something that his heart wanted, not what was really there. Besides, he didn't even know if Satoshi was a Hikari.

His angel would be in a Hikari body.

When the door to the room started shifting open, the class quieted instantly and returned to their seat. The teacher walked in with a few boxes in her arms and when she set them down, class started. Dark, however, never took his eyes off of Satoshi.

_-_

That night, Daisuke confronted Dark in their bedroom. The silence was bothering him too much to just let it go.

"Dark?"

He spoke aloud since there wasn't anybody around that he would get in trouble for if they overheard. Since the household members knew about his 'condition', he could speak without seeming crazy.

(Yeah?) Came the reply a few minutes later. He was getting used to waiting a while before he got his answers.

"I…I wanted to know if there was something on your mind. Maybe something that's been bothering you?" Now why did it feel like he was prying?

(Hmmm…)

The thief thought for a moment before relaxing and then letting out a nonchalant laugh.

(Not that I can really think of. Why?)

"Well, you've been ignoring me lately which usually doesn't happen. Not to mention the fact that I keep getting the feeling that you're hiding something from me…" He finished before letting out a frustrated sigh. The thief wasn't going to tell him anything…

Another short laugh echoed through his mind, confirming his suspicions. Dark was being secretive, which meant he would probably never really know.

(You're just delusional, Daisuke! Now how about we get some sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow and maybe even a big night) The elder man winked and cut their connection, laughing when the modest kid turned the deepest red he'd ever seen.

"Dark you pervert!"

Dark continued until he had laughed himself into a dreamless sleep, a big, goofy smile on his face.

_-_

CCA: So what did you think? Drop me a review and tell me what needs to improve! Much appreciated and I want to say a big thanks to my reviewers of the prologue:

Sarahfreak, AnimeProtector, and Suishou Haruka. You guys are my heroes!


	3. Hide

**AN**: Third Chapter! Yay! I love getting all this positive feedback about something I'm so passionate about . Enjoy.

**Notice! – **Parts of the original story here were altered for the sake of this story's plotline. This will continue throughout the next few chapters.

**Disclaimer**: (Forgot to add this in the first two…)

I don't own anything pertaining to the D N Angel universe. The plotline, however, is something I did come up with. I also do not own 'Hide' by the awesome band, Red.

**Warnings:** This chapter contains some out of characterness. Hints of BoyXBoy love, too.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'text' – thoughts

Chapter 2

Hide

* * *

_I will run and hide till memories fade away  
And I will leave behind a love so strong  
Close my eyes theses voices say  
Haunting me, I can't escape  
For you, just you  
Time will always wait  
While I throw away what I can't replace_

* * *

It couldn't have been a more perfect day for a class trip. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and there wasn't a damn cloud in the sky. Riku was the one thing that made it a bit of a downer for Daisuke, though. Not to mention he had to steal again tonight.

The problem with Riku was that she was sick. So sick, in fact, that she was in the hospital right now, the doctors looking over her carefully along with her family. He had wanted to stay behind with her but his mother wouldn't allow it because the trip was already paid for. Added to that was the stupid Towa no Shirube statue that he had to seal.

"Mom was so ruthless about this thing, wasn't she?" Daisuke said as he stared up at the beaten looking bird. "What did she find so special about it?"

(They say it's the guide to eternity. Well, that's what the card says anyways.) Through the red-head's eyes, Dark looked up at the statue too, wondering if anybody would miss it or even notice if it was gone.

"I feel kinda sorry for it, though, all forgotten up there. Don't you?"

(Nope, not really!) The thief replied cheerily. Insignificant steals like this made him feel useless. Would Satoshi even be there tonight to guard it?

Daisuke sent Wiz off with the warning card and leaned over the railing as the rabbit like animal flew off, trailing him until he wasn't visible anymore. As his eyes drifted down to the sea and he took a deep breath. _'It's so beautiful out here' _the teen thought, and it truly was. The blue-green water was crashing against the shore, creating a calming effect while off in the distance, seagulls could lull anybody to sleep with their calls. When a soft breeze ruffled his hair lightly, he decided to walk back to the hotel before he fell off the lighthouse balcony.

On the way, he thought to himself a little, letting Dark hear, too.

'_Dark, Satoshi's been acting really weird lately. I catch him staring at me every now and then but it's like he's staring right though me instead of at me. Sort of like he's staring at you. This one time, I even though his eyes looked…well, different.' _His thoughts paused and in the back of his mind, the purple-haired thief became more alert.

(What do you mean by 'different'?)

'_They…changed. Maybe even flashed but they seemed to have a golden, cat-like air about them for a millisecond.'_

The thief turned pale, and then became over joyous. It had to be Krad! Who else had sexy eyes like that? His angel had to be in Satoshi!

'_But Dark, there was something else, too,' _Daisuke started and paused to see if the other man was listening and when he was, he continued. _'The look he gave me, or you, wasn't really a nice one. It seemed like a glare of hate, as if he had been infuriated by the thought of us being there.' _He shivered slightly, the look popping up in his mind momentarily.

(Hate, huh? Maybe you're just hallucinating.)

'_But I know what I saw!'_

(Yeah, and I believe you but maybe you just interpreted the look wrong). Dark shrugged, thinking that it could have been true but not really wanting to believe it. Then he snickered.

(Maybe Satoshi likes you or something). He laughed, giving the younger teen what would be the equivalent of a wink and a nudge.

'_What?! Dark, that's disgusting!'_ Daisuke made a face that looked like he had just eaten something nasty. _'With another guy? That's just…ewww…'_

The thief recoiled and froze slightly, the blood draining from his face. Was the red-head homophobic? Was that kind of thing wrong nowadays or something? Back in the olden times, nobody really had a problem with him and Krad. It was just natural to be together, no matter what anybody else said.

But what if Daisuke found out that he had dated a man years ago? Would he flip? Was the teen that closed minded to the possibility that he would hate, or even reject him? The thought was scary. A tamer had never, in all his life, rejected him.

'_Besides,' _

The thief was shook from his thoughts when his host continued, purple locks flailing about as he literally shook his head from side to side. In reality, he was wishing the thoughts away.

'_I don't think Satoshi would be interested in anyone, nonetheless me.'_

("Just because he hasn't dated anybody yet, doesn't mean he's not looking.")

A cheery smile covered up his morbid feelings, seeing as they had plummeted moments earlier. He didn't want the kid to worry right now anyways.

("What, nothing to say?")

Daisuke sighed. _'I'm not going to believe anything you say until I see it.' _

The thief paused, not really expecting that. Still, he came up with his own witty comeback in the form of ("Whatever you say, Daisuke, whatever you say.") before he cut their connection.

And for the second time that week, Daisuke's face turned pretty colors.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Daisuke walked away from the night's target Hikari artwork, Satoshi looked out over the sea towards that same lighthouse, directly at the receding form. He was thinking, the surroundings helping him relax slightly. There were many issues he needed time to think over and plan but this moment was about something else entirely. Said thoughts flitted briefly towards a curiosity of what the red-head was conversing about with Dark before they turned straight back to the matter at hand, which concerned the Demon living inside of him.

'_Krad?'_

The name glided over his lips effortlessly, the syllable or two rolling off of his tongue. In the back of his mind, a being very similar to Dark stirred and opened his golden, catty eyes.

("Yes, Satoshi-sama?"). Spoke the demonic angel, the smoothness of the voice surprising his host. The two hadn't really spoken much since Krad's appearance, seeing as he wasn't really fond of being a host for the parasitic thing, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Weeks earlier, he had decided that for the time being, he was going to sit back and look for the true intentions that the other man hid.

"I'm a little curious…just which one of those two are you after?" Secretly, he hoped to some god that it wasn't Daisuke. The red-head was too innocent to have an evil enemy like Krad but these thoughts only made the Demon smirk. Oh, what he could use as leverage in sticky situations. Or, more importantly, who.

("I am merely after the thief, Satoshi-sama, the one they call Dark. The little boy means nothing to me.")

A sigh of relief escaped the bluenette's lips, a gesture he didn't even realize he was holding in. It surprised him, this small action, because he never did these things. Something like that was completely unlike him but then again, he had that strange feeling for the red-head so maybe it was affecting him.

To him, Daisuke was…precious to say in the least, even though the smaller teen didn't know that. When the kid had started prying uselessly into his life, Satoshi had grown interested…maybe even a little attached and so, Krad had appeared one lonely night as he pondered their un-relationship. However, he believed that the demon was going to be there for a while so why hate him for the rest of his life? It wasn't worth it when Daisuke would never return his feelings. Hell, the boy wasn't even bisexual! Added to that was the sad reality that he had a girlfriend by the name of Riku Harada, or so he had observed.

And oh, how he observed the smaller teen! It was as close as he was going to get. The boy's family hated him because of the past few generations of Hikaris and that didn't look like it was going to change soon. This only meant that any chance Daisuke would ask to get together for a night or two to do something as friends would be shot down entirely by his mother. Even if his family would allow it, how could he go about telling or showing his feeling without scaring his crush off? And it's not like Krad helped the matter. One look at the demon would scare anybody off!

("Would it make my little Hikari happy if I didn't touch the Niwa, then?")

Satoshi jumped. He wasn't expecting Krad to be listening to his thoughts. How stupid of him to let his guard down.

The question surprised him, though. Would the angelic demon really not lay a hand on his first love?

"Yes, it would make me considerably happier but what, might I ask, is the catch?" He had to ask. Krad Hikari was not known for charity and nobody knew that more than him.

("No catches, I assure you. Of course, it would be nice if you didn't think so low of me")

A smirk broke out across the demon's face and Satoshi got the point. He wanted them to be friendlier? Well, if it saved the life of Daisuke then he could at least give it some effort.

"Deal."

So for a few moments after he cut their connection, Satoshi felt that, for once, he could relax and enjoy himself without having to battle the blonde back. It was really…nice, to know that he could have moments like this to himself.

Tonight, however, was another story entirely. Krad had spoken to him earlier about a plan that was supposed to bring the thief down, a plan that was to take place during the time when Dark was out to play. The one thing that the demon hadn't told him was why which was the one thing he actually wanted to know. Just what did the Hikari demon have against his darker half that made his blood run cold? The vibes he'd felt radiating from the parasite whenever the thief was mentioned were so filled with hate that it surprised him.

Satoshi had felt no need to pry, though, and let the matter go. Everybody had secrets, ones that nobody should ever know and this was probably one of those. Besides, the light was fading swiftly, the golden orb starting to drop behind the tree line. He needed to get ready for tonight so he started to make his way back to the hotel.

(Dark…), Krad thought, unbeknownst to Satoshi. (Our reunion…will be _such_ a sweet one.)

And an evil smirk broke out across the Demon's face as he chuckled to himself menacingly.

* * *

Darkness descended quickly over the island after all the inhabitants were inside. As the sun disappeared, stars started popping up across the deep, almost black sky. A beautiful, full moon started making it's way through the air.

Although most of the people in the hotel were asleep, Daisuke was wide awake in anticipation. It always worked like this, him staying awake when most would be in bed. Hell, sometimes the times on the card would be so late that he was awake long after his parents had fallen asleep! Tonight though, was not the time to ponder these things.

The teen glanced at the clock. The red hand was ticking upward slowly, the smaller, thicker black one millimeters from the eleven while the thin, long one was directly in between the eleven and the twelve. It was Ten fifty-eight and he had two minutes to get out there. With the grace of a cat he slipped from his dorm room. Once the night breeze came in contact with his skin and he knew he was outside, the red-head let his other half take control.

Dark pushed his fist in the air in triumph. Man, was it good to be out!

"Ready Daisuke? 'Cause here we go!"

The thief called Wiz to him, the animal changing into his wings upon contact and he soared off into the night sky. A small yell of excitement escaped from his throat and echoed towards the sea. He absolutely loved this feeling, the one where it felt like he was as light as a cloud, the adrenaline rushing through his veins and pounding in his ears. It was…Euphoria, pure euphoria and it felt like it would never end!

And naturally, he didn't want it to.

As his body flew through the air, he let his mind go, just as he always did. He lost himself to his heart and emotions; let them overcome his entire being until a warm feeling spread through his body, a calm settling in his mind. His fingertips tingled lightly. Yes, this was what it felt like to be alive and in control!

Every time he was let out, this was what happened. Knowing that he was in control of the actions made him ecstatic. Heck, if this was his body he would fly off and never look back at the black feathers trailing behind him. In a way, they were even symbolic because each time he dreamed of freedom every link of the chains that bound him was a feather floating off into the night, never to burden him with their weight again.

Man, what he would give for that to be a reality…

The lighthouse was getting closer and the details were becoming more defined, although, he still couldn't make out who was standing there waiting for him. As he drew closer, they grew a little more recognizable until he could distinguish that it was a man about as tall as him with blonde hair thrown over his shoulder and his back to him. But then the man turned and reality crashed down on him so hard that his euphoria was ripped from him mercilessly. A second glance confirmed his suspicions and his mouth hung wide open in surprise.

Tonight's steal was at the lighthouse so here he was. He had the statue to steal and there it was but in front of all that, hovering on the air itself by pure, white wings was something that stole the color from his face and the oxygen from his lungs. An Angel but not just any angel, His angel!

For there, glowing in the moonlight beautifully was the love of his life, the one man he dreamed frequently about just to have back in his arms. The one being he entrusted with every aspect of the existence known as Dark Mousy.

His love, his life, _His _Krad Hikari.

* * *

So, what do you think? Drop me a review if you liked it . I sure had fun writing it. Sorry it took so long to update, though. I had a whole bunch of stuff to do. Good news is that the plot is still going strong! No off-track subjects here! cheers happily

But there's bad news too…I don't have any of the next chapter written out yet so it will probably take longer to update. Heh Heh. Forgot to mention the irregular updates.

Besides that, Mucho Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 2!: Stormshadow13, AnimeProtector, Suishou Haruka, and jjwitdaheydiddydiddy. You guys are still my heroes!

P.S. – Sorry if it ended so suddenly. When I read over it, it was supposed to have dramatic flare….

Until next time

CCA


	4. Afflicted

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'Afflicted' by Age of Daze or the quote from Wikipedia.

Warning! There are some shounen-ai and suggestive themes at the end of the chapter. If you don't like that, then you don't have to read it. It's not much towards the story line.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'text' – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Chapter 3

Afflicted

* * *

An **affliction** is something which causes someone physical, mental, or emotional suffering.

_As said by the Wikipedia dictionary._

* * *

_All that stands in the way is  
that you don't realize  
why I  
I am addicted, addicted to you  
like a bad pill, like a sick thrill  
I can't get enough of you  
I am afflicted, afflicted by you  
like a bad pill, like a sick thrill  
I can't get enough of  
you_

* * *

The surprise of what was going on made Dark tremble as he floated above the ocean below. Wiz's wings flitted foreword a little but his mind reeled back completely. This person in front of him…it had to be an illusion! Reality had never been this merciful to him. As he flew a little closer to the angel, he let a shaking hand reach out to touch one of the silken strands of blonde hair.

Krad smacked it away.

He laughed then, a sound of total disbelief and hurt. Yeah, the blonde was real but apparently still angry at his stupidity. Not that he blamed the man! How could he when he was still angry at himself for that same thing?

"Guess you're still mad at me, huh, Kraddie-kins." A small smile lit up his face slightly yet he looked down shamefully. Did he even deserve to touch the man?

Krad, though, stiffened at the horrid nickname, a glare setting into his features. Who said the petty thief could give him one? A growl came low in his chest.

"Mad at you?" He purred slyly before a diabolic look came about his face. "I hate you."

A keen crackling filled the air and an energy ball flew right at the thief. Dark barely dodged it, the shock settling in quickly. Why was Krad attacking him? A flare of pain rose from his shoulder, a gasp escaping his throat.

Blood trickled to the ocean below.

"Whoa…What…?"

He was lost completely, confused at the sudden turn of events. What was his lover doing? They…They shouldn't be fighting like this! Sure, it was expected that the blonde would be mad, but nothing close to murderous! Could he really be that angry? Didn't he love…him…?

Oh. OH!

And with the force of a ten ton truck, Dark realized exactly what was going on. He chuckled bitterly. Back, way back, about thirty years after his first day of creation, on that fateful night, Krad had told him exactly what was going to happen, what the future would hold for them. This angel standing in front of him barely knew who he was and didn't remember a damn thing they had done in the past so of coarse he didn't love him! He couldn't remember ever being in a relationship in the first place!

"'I love you. I always will but the next time I see you, we will be fighting'. I didn't think you were actually serious." Dark frowned, running the quote through his head a few times. He completely ignored Daisuke and the confused and horrified looks the naïve boy was giving him. There would be time for explanations later.

The angel looked appalled, a sick look coming to his face, a snarl rumbling deep in his chest. "Like I would ever grace a lowly thief like you with words as disgusting as those." He spat at the curse in front of him, though something deep within him twinged with hurt. His heart, apparently, but it wasn't like he was going to listen to it.

Dark flinched.

"Ouch. That one hurt right here, Kraddie." The thief jerked a thumb towards his own heart. His counterpart snorted and internally, the purple-haired man smiled to himself, a plot forming in his head for him and Daisuke to see. No doubt, the blonde wanted to fight some more, though.

The answer to that last statement came in the form of another crackling ball of energy, aimed precisely where his head was, before he moved it to the left.

"So it's a fight you want, then, Krad baby? Alright, I'll play along." So he flew stealthily through the barrage of attacks the now angry angel was throwing at him, inching ever so slowly towards the object of his reawakened desires. The statue was completely forgotten but not even Daisuke minded that. He could probably just steal it later, after Satoshi or this new…thing left. Right now, the boy was more interested in what the hell the thief was doing, knowing that Dark had put some sort of plan into action.

And the thief had! A totally different plan than what was originally supposed to happen tonight. His plan was to make Krad remember, to make them lovers again, no matter how hard it was. The first plan of action: Steal a kiss.

Because what kind of thief would he be if he didn't steal something tonight?

Inching closer, Dark smirked and laughed a little, laughing harder when the blonde's eyebrow ticked. A growl sounded from somewhere in the angel's chest again.

"What's so funny, Mousy?" Could this be getting anymore perfect?

"Oh, nothing," He looked absently at his fingers, checking over his fingernails as if they interested him. "I'm just thinking about the look on your face when I do something like this."

And with that sentence, he swooped in nimbly, tugging on a few blonde strands of hair so he could plant a soft kiss on those delicious lips before dancing back out of the way of the oncoming angry attacks. The looks _was_ priceless, Krad's face pulling back into that shocked look before ticking slowly to anger as what he just did set in. He did look pretty angry. Maybe he should get out of here, before the blonde exploded…

"Well, love, I wish I could stick around but I do believe it's time I left! See you next time" Dark said before ordering Wiz to fly off towards the forest, his lithe body disappearing into the night. A snicker escaped his lips.

Krad screamed in frustration at nothing but air.

* * *

Hours later, after he had calmed himself down enough to think, the hikari demon sat in the corner of Satoshi's mind fuming. How _dare_ that thief! What right did he have? It was despicable, disgusting! He was appalled at the very thought of what had happened! Mouthwash got the disgusting taste off of his tongue but the minty liquid didn't clear his thoughts.

Though there was that small warmth that spread from his heart at the contact and when he thought about it, he kind of li—

"Stop that!" The angel smacked his hand against the ground and growled at himself. These outbursts of thought that approved of the contact were annoying him and when he figured they were easily rid of, they just multiplied. His patience was starting to wear thin, fast. It was, well, wrong to think of his enemy like that. He hated the thief unlike any other person out there, even though he couldn't really figure out why.

Yes, exactly why he hated the man with such a passion was completely beyond him. When he had awakened a few weeks ago inside of Satoshi's mind, a voice, (his creator's voice) had flicked on and told him something he assumed had been said just before he was sealed. The only thing he gathered from it was that Dark had done something bad enough to warrant the hate of the entire Hikari family and since he was their demon, he had to take care of it. To tell the truth, it seemed like a total waste of time but he had to do what they ordered.

Growling to himself even more, the demon ran a hand through his bangs, ruffling them slightly. This wasn't doing any good. He was thinking about things too much and it was starting to hinder him. If he continued like this, what would happen? Would he lure himself into a false sense of, of love for the cunning thief? Could that really happen? It wasn't like he was an expert on the human mind or anything so how would he know?

_("Maybe you should get some sleep")_

The blonde jerked slightly, not expecting Satoshi to speak so suddenly. Wasn't the boy sleeping, last time he checked?

The blunette was right, though, he should rest a little. That fight had worn him out completely due to the amount of energy he had to use against the thief.

(_"Alright. Good night, Satoshi-sama")_

Was his only response before he curled up on his side, submitting to the sleep that had been waiting and the dreams with it. Not that he had any. No, none that contained a certain purple-haired man and him, embracing and loving each other like they had since creation.

No, it was nothing like _that_.

* * *

Both Dark and Krad had the same dream that night.

_It was nighttime. It always was when they met because how else were they going to slip away? They were at the park, a likely meeting for rendezvous like this. Later, they would progress to someplace more, how do you say, private. Both of them were sprawled out in the grass, smiles plastered on their faces from the laughter that had just died down. They were happy, free for the night, but most of all, they were together. _

_This was their ritual, to meet each other every night out of the watchful eyes of their creator. It was sacred to them; something they both cherished and couldn't wait for during the long hours of the day. Being apart was excruciatingly hard at times, especially when things turned troublesome and they had to do chores (Mostly towards Dark due to the tricks he often played). Why they kept them apart, neither of them would ever know. _

_Slowly, as if to savor the moment, the thief reached out, clasping the hand of the man beside him. It was warm._

"_Hey Krad," A tilt of his head to the right put the blonde in his line of vision. "Why do we live in different houses?"_

_The demon sighed and closed his eyes, a frown marring his beautiful face. "How should I know? It's not like they tell me anything."_

"_Yea, I know how you feel." They both sighed but then Dark scooted close enough to press his body against his lovers' and the mood lightened. Serenity set over them once more. _

_They__ stayed like that for a while, calm enough with each other that silence was enough. Krad didn't like to talk that much anyway, saying that it often ruined the mood or the sense of peace they got from each other's presence. The blonde often said that it was because they were two halves of a whole. That was something Dark had only learned recently. _

_When the thief had decided that the silent time was ample enough, though, he slipped himself to lie on top of his love, smirking mischievously at the man. _

"_Dark."_

_He __ignored the warning tone and decided he was going to play coy._

"_Yeeeesss, Kraddie?" He smirked more and the blonde sighed._

"_You and I both know what you're up to and I advise you don't go there. Not here, anyway." The demon tried to sit up but the weight of the purple-haired man held him down. In the end, he gave up the simple task. It was a comfortable position anyway._

"_Then shall we proceed to somewhere else so I can have my way with you?" Dark purred, trailing two walking fingers up a pale arm to his own amusement._

_The blonde coughed to hide the smile that spread across his face and the soft gasp that threatened to break free. __The offer _sounded_ good but did he want to give in to it? His libido was smirking by now, urging him to go for it because it had been weeks since the last time. He _was_ feeling a little deprived…_

_Krad__ gave in with another sigh and a nod. Dark smiled the smile he liked the most and his heart skipped a beat when soft lips laid across his own in an endearing kiss which soon turned into something more, a wet tongue swiping across his bottom lip before pushing its way inside. He was more than happy to retaliate. A need started to grow between them, a need for more that was so great in force that things were becoming desperate. They forgot where they were, lost track of time, and decided that they could care less about whom or what saw them. _

_All they wanted was each other, and both were _much_ happy to oblige. _

* * *

CCA: Wow, didn't think it would end up there. Sorry that it's shorter than the last chapter, I figured it would be okay since this is the perfect stopping point for this chapter. I have part of the next one already plotted out. I don't think the song fits this one all too well, though…

Besides that, thank you so much to Stormshadow13, Suishou Haruka, Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder, Animeprotector, Fallen Glory, and sinful ang3l for the wonderful reviews! The number or you people is growing and it makes me so happy !

Please, Read and review so I know you enjoy my story.


	5. Pinup

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'Pin-up' by Evans Blue which is where the inspiration came from even though the chapter doesn't fit the song. Beautiful song, awesome band, check them out.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What have you done?

Chapter 4

Pin-up

* * *

"_But don't look down because I don't know  
Falling is fatal from this height I know  
I should've never helped you up  
This high, this high  
Pull the needle from the back of my veins  
Pull the needle, pull the pin from my picture  
From my picture  
And I will fall to the floor  
But you have to pull yourself together"_

* * *

Krad awoke from the dream first, a cold sweat dripping down his body, his breath coming in pants. A shiver raced down his body and as his mind started working he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

But with that also came the parts of the dream and his eyes widened. He…he had…And with?...

'_Oh god…' _And the horror of the situation sunk in.

In moments he was running down the hall to the bathroom, bare feet making patting sounds on the linoleum. He didn't even bother with the light before stooping over the toilet, resting his head on the cool porcelain when he was done emptying his stomach's contents. He felt sick. Or maybe that was just because this was Satoshi's body. Was the boy sick? Often when his tamer was weak enough, his mind would retreat to the back and let him, the curse, out. It was kind of like fainting.

But no, with one glance at his tamers' vital signs, he could tell that the boy was just fine. Exhausted, but fine. He was a little hard on his body but he didn't care about that. He had failed. Last night was a complete and utter nightmare because he couldn't catch or even immobilize the thief and that made him angry. What he needed was vengeance for his creators and previous tamers but when the other man constantly ran away, how was he supposed to catch him? What was he to do? Not to mention with that stupid kiss yesterday, his feelings were all messed up!

The blonde rose while he was thinking, flushing the unpleasant food his tamer had eaten down the toilet. By the time he made it to the living room, his sense of balance returned and he was fully alert. There was a bird sitting on the windowsill outside but other than that, the apartment was dead silent. What was he supposed to do now that his tamer was passed out? He supposed that he could go wreak havoc on the town or something similar but that would only put him in a situation akin to grounding. He didn't want to sit in the boring apartment all day. So what-?

Just then, a tinkling sound drifted from Satoshi's room, the soft notes alerting him immediately and cutting him off. That was the alarm to wake up for school. Hadn't today been an important day or something?

Krad trudged over to the alarm and shut it off before the tone could get annoying. One glance over at the calendar confirmed his suspicions in the form of a big, red circle that stated 'Midterm' in thick letters under the date. How was the midterm test important? The blunette could easily pass that with his eyes closed if he so wished. What would happen if he didn't show up? Would he get kicked out of the grade? Could he get held back?

The blonde's mind raced everywhere at once before he decided that it would be mandatory for him to attend school in place of Satoshi, just to be safe. It wasn't like he couldn't impersonate the fourteen year old anyway. It would just be, well, tricky, what with Dark around.

Wait, Dark…

Red flashed behind his eyes for a moment. If he went to school, he would see Niwa. And wherever Niwa was, Dark would be too. Vengeance could be his after all! A sadistic smirk played out across his lips, looking very irregular on his Tamer's face as he walked out the door. Plans were forming in his mind, slowly piecing together to the enjoyment of the blonde. He could almost see the thief's face as he cut off his air supply, could see the look of desperation as his life was put at the mercy of his enemy. Yes, yes, very enjoyable. A dark chuckle escaped from his throat, making a few of the students scattered around outside the school building look in his direction. It must have been an odd sight for them to see the usually calm Satoshi looking just as diabolical as Krad on one of his good days.

With this noted Krad put up his 'perfect Satoshi' façade and stepped inside the classroom to face the day. Couldn't have pesky humans ruining his day now, could he? If he remembered, his tamer sat in the back row with an almost perfect view of the back of Niwa's head. Red, how convenient for the rage flowing through him. The images flashed through his mind again and a small smile broke out on his face. The teacher stayed away from him slightly as she handed out the test booklets.

Krad chuckled silently to himself again and waited for instructions on what to do for the test. A Nervous vibe set itself about the room and he glanced around quickly, wondering how they were faring with their nerves and from the looks he saw, they weren't succeeding.

Women like Risa weren't even paying attention to the test, brushing their hair and making plans for the day. Riku was meditating in preparation, Takeshi was moaning about he was going to fail, Niwa was chewing on the end of his pencil, a person in the back shifted nervously, a girl fell asleep. How intriguing that these humans acted differently on such an unimportant day. This test looked relatively easy so why should they be worried?

_(It's not…unimportant, Krad, now let me…t-take my test.)_

A flash of surprise rushed through him. His tamer was awake?

_(As awake as I can get. Now get out of my body.)_

Krad mulled it over for a few seconds, letting Satoshi hang on the edge of his proverbial seat.

_(No. Vengeance will be mine today, Satoshi, and not even you are going to take that away from me.)_ And he effectively blocked out the Hikari's annoying yelling.

When he thought of what was to come later, his eyes flashed back to the red hair at the front of the room. That presence was there, he could feel the weight pulsing out from the small body as magical signatures practically shouted out that Dark was in there. They were a fiery tangle of purple today, meaning that the wretched thief was awake with eyes wide open. Was he helping Niwa cheat?

Krad snorted. That pea-brained idiot wouldn't even know his times tables. Yes, the kaitoh would only be a hindrance to the wing master if he were to help so why was he so alert? He was pulsing more frequently now, an anxious air settling around the entire desk now. So he had noticed him?

And just as realization clicked on in his mind, Daisuke turned his head, the flash of angry purple coloring his eyes before disappearing. One syllable stood out, as if speaking to him and the angel understood it completely.

'_Krad!'_

The blonde chuckled once and smirked at the boy as he turned away. He didn't miss the flash of fear from Niwa himself and that made him happier. Oh yes, the boy was afraid.

And yes, today was going to be the best day of his entire existence.

* * *

Daisuke was hyperaware of the presence in the back of the room as he tried his hardest to concentrate on his test, even though he was failing miserably. What was Krad doing in his school? Satoshi was always the one to be there, no matter how tired or miserable he was that day. A bead of sweat raced down his forehead as he filled in the next bubble on the answer sheet. The test was relatively easy what with all the studying he had done but it was difficult to focus with the vibes of hate radiating from the back of the room. He continually kept feeling eyes boring into the back of his head but he didn't dare look back to check.

That would only add gasoline to an already out of control wildfire.

After the test had started, Dark and him had started formulating hypotheses and plans, wondering what the evil demon wanted yet they had a good idea. What would they do, though? When class was over, the day was over but could they really avoid the blonde the whole way home? Especially considering the blatantly obvious intents spreading along the face that was supposed to belong to his friend, Satoshi. Daisuke wondered if the other man's hands were twitching at the thought of murdering the thief inside his head. But dark wouldn't die because he wanted him to stay forever. Dark couldn't leave…could he? He would have to ask when he got home.

With a sigh of huge relief, he filled in the last bubble, signifying the end of the major test. A stress was sort of lifted off his shoulders and somehow, even under the circumstances, he felt extremely happy. A glance at the clock informed him that he had a few minutes to kick back and relax but Dark immediately captured his attention.

Stupid thief.

(Hey!)

(Ah, deal with it. You didn't have to take these stupid things or even stay up late studying like I did. Mom just gets so pushy.)

(Well, stop your whining, I've figured out a plan.) The small, chibi version of Dark he always seemed to imagine bopped him upside the head playfully.

(A plan? For what?)

(For dealing with Krad, of course! Now don't worry, all you have to do is let me handle everything!)

Daisuke rolled his eyes. (The last time I let you do that, you did things that disturbed me to nightmares.)

(Man that was a good night…) Flashy images pulled up in front of his eyes, the club coming to memory once again along with the hot babe he had pulled off the table.

(DARK!!) The red-head blushed an unheard of shade of tomato red. When he had finally calmed down enough to speak, he sighed. (Besides, I can't let you show up in public. Mom would kill me. Honestly! Remember last time? I still can't look at the frying pan when it's in her hand without cringing.)

The thief shook his head slightly. (No, you don't have to show me in public. Change in some place secluded. If I know Krad as well as I think I do, then he'll follow. Though with the mindset he's in right now, I'm not so sure of myself. )

(Why do we have to fight him? Satoshi's in there and I really don't want him getting hurt. If I get hurt every time you do, think of what that demon is doing to him.)

(Daisuke, if Krad is out right now, then Satoshi is probably sound asleep. I just hope that he hasn't done anything harmful to him yet.)

(Harmful?!)

(With the way that bastard is now, I just don't know what he will do.) He sighed. (I miss my angel.)

(Your…angel? Do you mean Risa? Wow, that's such a corny nickname. She's just over there, though, if you want me to send her a letter or something.)

(No! No, that's alright. Just let her be.)

(But you just said…)

Dark hit himself in the head and rolled his eyes. Children these days…

(You're so naïve, Dai.) Some more images flashed in front of his mind. This time of Krad and Dark from long, long in the past. The teen was dead silent in shock for a while. The thief let him ponder what he saw for the remainder of the period.

It wasn't until they were walking down the steps from the school that Daisuke spoke to him again.

(Dark…were you two really like that?)

He was silent. Should he tell him? It wasn't like he couldn't already guess, considering the kiss last night and everything. Would he be disgusted? Would he ever talk to him again?

(…Yes, we were. It was probably the happiest time of my existence, too.)

Things grew quiet as they walked on. An endless, tense moment seemed to last forever before Daisuke broke it again.

(Well, if you two loved each other so much then…then why is he trying to kill you?) He thought that over for a minute.

Just as he was about to speak footsteps echoed behind them, approaching at a fast pace. When the arc of fear struck through him like a thunderbolt, Dark whipped Daisuke's body around and morphed the teen's body into his manlier one.

"Well Well, Kraddy-Baby, so nice to see you! Back for another kiss?" The Kaitoh blew a kiss toward the blonde, winking an eye at him sexily.

In reprise, Krad made a gagging motion with his hands, a sneer coming to his face. "Ha! You make me laugh. Nothing makes me sicker than to even lay my eyes on you."

A smile danced right across Dark's eye. In an instant he was right up against the blond, his body molding to the perfect, cold figure. Oh was it heavenly!

"That's good. Sickness makes you all the more susceptible."

And he was kissing him again for the second time.

It was just like last time only longer, soft, angry lips pressed against his own. Golden, beautiful eyes widened in shock though this time, Krad gave in a little more. The tense hands about to attack the thief stilled for a few seconds until Dark danced away and though he couldn't hear it, they both let out a soft sigh of bliss. So unexpected! But the blonde still put on his show. He cursed, He spat, he attacked but it all fell on deaf ears. There were only two thoughts going through Dark's mind – "I love you" and "He's still cute when he's angry"-

Minutes later the demon panted to a halt, chest heaving and nostrils flared slightly in anger. The slender, gloved hands were clenched into fists so tight that Dark thought the material was going to rip at the seams.

"Bastard!" The blonde spat when he regained at least part of his breathing.

"Love you too, Kradie." The thief taunted only to receive a smack across the cheek.

"Never! Call me that again!"

He pouted. No nicknames? Where was the fun in that? "You used to love that one when we were young."

Krad scoffed and laughed sarcastically. "I don't ever want to remember a time I spent in the same vicinity as you!" A very low blow, he realized after he said it, but he was definitely desperate for some sort of leverage. Twinges of guilt struck him for a few seconds before he squashed them. What should he care if his enemy flinched at something he said? They hated each other and pain was a good sign, whether it be emotional or physical.

Dark, well, didn't know how to continue after that. He was done for today. At least something got to the demon, or else he would be dead by now. Or maybe he had something up his sleeve. Who knew? He didn't want to stick around anymore to find out. That had, well, really stung. He sighed. Krad was such a mood killer like this.

"Ah, well, be that way then. I guess I'm off for today but please be reminded that I will not give up on you. I still love you and you still love me, I know it."

"If you believe that, filthy thief, then you'll die where you stand!" Krad charged, aiming right at the nonchalant body leaning against the wall. When Dark danced lithely up the face of the side building, he snarled. The bastard was hiding from him, crouched on the roof like some damn cat!

"Don't think so, love. Sorry, maybe next time." The ebony haired man turned on his heel to leave but stopped in his tracks for a moment to hear what his angel would shout at him.

"Coward!" He flinched again.

"I, uh…I am what I am, I guess." And he grimaced in slight pain. He needed to leave, now, before it got any worse. The demon beneath him on the street was only going to continue to shout angry words at him, ones that would hurt and make him full of doubt but he knew he couldn't believe them. It wasn't his Hikari that was speaking; after all, it was some remake. A remake he couldn't stand to be around.

So he called wiz to his side, the faithful rabbit morphing straight into his wings and latching onto his back. A few beats of the strong, black wings had him levitating inches from the ground and with the help of a little magic, he took off, rubbing at his chest where the dull pain from those nasty words was just setting in, leaving the fuming toddler-like being to throw his temper tantrum.

* * *

CAP: Wow! This took what, six months to update? Well, as a sorry to all my readers, I made this chapter longer than what I'm used to writing. I do, however, have the very last chapter written, edited, and formed to perfection so all I need to do is tie up some loose ends. Anyway, Read and Review, alright? I'm trying to not drop this story. Much love to Stormshadow13, Snowy Summer, and Frozen Sanctuary for reviewing the last chapter!


	6. Kissing High

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song '23 days' by Framing Hanley.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Chapter 5

_Kissing High_

* * *

"_Your kiss was the perfect drug, It gave me the perfect high."_

"_Hold your Breath_

_You make the perfect sounds_

_This is what love is made of_

_And baby you are missing out"_

* * *

In the black recesses of Satoshi's house, Krad laughed like the demon Dark claimed him to be.

Today had been a victory, no matter how small it seemed. The thief had run away with a hurt look on his face. Oh how sweet it made him feel! A pleasurable feeling did nothing the entire time afterwards but send electric jolts up his spine. He nearly moaned at the sensations running through his body. Victory tasted so sweet and he hadn't even touched the kaitoh! What would it feel like if he had actually been able to physically injure his counterpart?

A shiver raced down his back at the thought. It would be pure bliss that was for sure. Even more so than when the thief had enraptured him in that luscious kiss, more than when that body was pressing against his until everything fit just right, maybe more than…

A growl of frustration escaped his throat. Thinking about such disgusting things was killing his buzz! He couldn't deny the feelings he had received from such physical contact but he sure as hell wasn't going to revel in them. He was going to shove them away for all eternity and not let them out. If he could, he would even forget them completely!

A lance of pain washed up his neck, taking him out of his mental rant and to the present.

_/Ah Ah, Satoshi-sama. I'm not done here. I still have another visit to make. You can wait your turn, that's for sure/_

The demon smirked at the defiant growl his tamer threw at him. The blunette could fight all he wanted but Krad wasn't giving up the body just yet. He had unfinished business, business in the form of physical pain befalling on one unlucky victim. The feeling of knowing that he was going to do something bad was amazing in itself and he growled with pleasure again. This was his game and he was winning. Nobody would best him tonight, nobody, and he would be the only one to have the joy to snap the thin neck of his enemy.

Krad's sadistic smile could only get wider and wider as he leapt out the window to fly.

His beautiful, tailored white coat trailed behind him, flapping in the breeze as his majestic white wings beat to keep him aloft. A long line of golden, blonde hair whipped out behind him, cutting a path through the air as it swayed with the beating. The enrapturing golden catlike eyes were narrowed, an inhuman glitter to them that promised a night of fun and he couldn't help but laugh to himself even more at an unknown joke. The breezes crawling across his skin weren't cold or cutting; he could barely feel them with how high on the previous feelings he was.

One thought just kept constantly permeating his mind and that was the thought of sweet revenge. He didn't know what for, or how he was going to enact it, but he knew, somewhere in the bottom of his heart, that he would gain satisfaction from this night.

Though what he couldn't tell, was if it was good, or bad.

* * *

Dark wasn't expecting it when the white bundle came barreling into Daisuke's room unannounced and uninvited. It kind of just, well, happened, and it wasn't like he was awake. No, in fact, he had just gotten to sleep, the red-head curled up in his bed with Wiz at his feet. Everything seemed calm and cool so he had decided to catch some z's as well. When Daisuke had gotten a lapful of angry blonde, however, he decided it was high time to wake up.

Things just went so fast from there. The demon flexed his wings before curling them in on himself, his pearly white hands wrapping around Daisuke's neck. With feral teeth barred, Krad barked out angry words to the shocked teen who didn't really comprehend. A sigh escaped the thief's lips before he pushed his way through kindly. He wouldn't just roughly take control like his counterpart; he would gently prod his way out until the red head seceded control.

_/I'll take it from here, Daisuke, you just go back to sleep/_

_/o-okay, Dark. Please be careful! /_

The second he took control, though, Krad was all over him, tightening the hands around his neck and choking off his air supply. An insane look in his previous lovers' eyes had him tense and wary but also partially frightened. What was wrong, what was going on? Why was this happening? So many questions were just buzzing around his head to the point where he couldn't think anymore. Lack of air didn't really help his situation, either.

The bad thing was that Krad could practically smell the fear radiating from his enemy and it made him moan again.

"Oh, Dark, you make this too easy! Give me challenge, come on and fight me." As a thoughtful action, the blonde threw him onto the floor and let him catch his breath a little. The thief tumbled and smacked into the wall, gasping for air as he clutched at his neck. With a grimace he looked up at his leering counterpart who was still kneeling on the bed. A cough raked his body for a few seconds.

"K...Krad…What are you doing here?" The demon laughed.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! Well, thief, what does it look like I'm doing here? I'm here to finally kill you and rid myself of your existence!" The lithe body lunged across the small space of the room with ease. Dark pulled his arms up to block the attack and only managed to push the blonde back a few feet. For a few, sparse minutes he was able to think again. Krad was here, in Daisuke's room where there was a bed and walls…Well, this could very well work to his advantage, couldn't it? He snickered and Krad glared even more harshly if that was possible. The blonde lunged at his counterpart again, throwing himself right into the others' lap but this was planned. He was going to win! He would **not** let the thief best him once more at his own game.

Again, he went for the neck, fingers curled as if to strangle but this time he was thwarted. Long, thing fingers curled around his wrists and he was surprised when the wall touched his back with a loud thump. A small grunt slipped past his lips before he could realize what had happened. When things set in, he struggled, thrashing his body with some renewed strength and kicking his legs out to throw the offending, warm body away from him. Dark was pressing in against him now, aligning his contours perfectly as those hands pressed into his struggling wrists. The traction against the floor was horrible, not to mention his legs were now in an awkward position. What was he supposed to do now? There were big, mischievous, purple eyes looking down at him in triumph and there was a precious smirk curving those lips. Just what did the thief have to look so smug about?

Krad let out a feral, angry snarl, wanting to just rip that smart look right off of the other's face. Hell, he wanted to just rip the face off entirely!

"Get away from me Mousy!"

"Never."

When Dark spoke, it was a whisper so strong and fierce that it startled him a little. That fleeting second was all he needed to cross the extremely small distance between their faces and bring their lips together. The reactions were instantaneous. The strong breath that washed into his mouth was hot and wanted. Fingers that had been curled for defense were now clutching at whatever they could grab while they were in the strong hold that had pinned them, wanting to touch skin and hair. Unwillingly, his body curled up into his enemy's, pressing into that sinfully good warmth. His body wanted it, oh god did he want it! The feelings were so delicious, so potent that he didn't know who he was anymore and his mind blanked. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember why he had come in the first place. Here he was, though, in the grasp of Dark and wanting even more. Some small part in the back of his mind clicked and he found himself launched into the past, living small portions of their life over again as if it were a film reel.

There they were, lying on the ground in the park stargazing. And there they were again, chasing each other around the yard like little kids because they were playing tag. A painting studio flashed into vision and he remembered how he used to paint beautiful things that were often praised. He remembered the mansion in all of its thriving glory, remembered his master, their creator. He saw the art room again, saw Dark hiding behind the glorious works of beauty in a hide and seek game, though they never held an ounce of the beauty that he did. He saw their first 'date'.

Most important was the flashback of the one where Dark first told him he loved him.

Small facts were coming back to him, things like colors and dates. Dark's favorite color was gold, the exact color of his hair and eyes. The thief loved apples, had an allergy to learning, and never studied. He skipped tutoring often in favor of stealing him away. Their favorite place to meet was the park; their most secret place to meet was the old haunted cavern. The place they both hated the most was the shaking house. They both loved to run under the sun. He liked the shadows more, Dark loved the sun. Water fights were never his game but archery was one of his favorites. Their birthdays were the same and Halloween was their favorite holiday. His mind was being overwhelmed by all of the information and in defiance, he shoved the thief off of him, spiting and wiping his mouth off as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

He had seen something, something he didn't want to remember, wasn't supposed to remember. It was time to leave.

The confusion and betrayal rushing through him pushed him foreword as he jumped to his feet. In a jerky motion he lunged out the window and opened his wings, flapping them quickly to avoid falling to the ground below. This wasn't happening, none of this was happening! He didn't want more of that touch and he didn't want to believe anything he had seen. It was fake, an illusion his mind was subjected to by his counterpart. It was a conjuration and nothing more!

Soaring through the night sky, he pondered on all of this for a short time. The only notion he couldn't shake was a question, stubborn and unforgiving.

If it was an illusion, why had it felt so familiar and real?

* * *

One could look, and figure, 'Well, that was a complete failure!' Others could say that it was a good attempt. Maybe, depending on who you ask, you could figure that while it was a failure, it was a very good attempt and at least made some progress.

If you had asked Dark Mousy, though, he would tell you that it was a complete and utter success.

The smirk still sitting across his lips would be testimony enough.

* * *

CAP: And that's a wrap of Chapter 6. Woo! This one didn't take me too long to update, though I wish it was a LOT longer. Its way shorter than the last chapter but that was a perfect ending! In my opinion, anyway. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. I'm going to bed. Thank so much to DeadRat309, Stormshadow13, and Seylin for Reviewing the last Chapter! I love all of your reviews.

By the way, I only plan on this story having 3 more chapters, 4 max.


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'Memories' by 'Within Temptation'.

This chapter is mostly flashback but it does explain the reason for keeping Krad and Dark apart and even my own rendition of why the Hikari hate the Niwa so much. I must also clarify that any thoughts in the flashback are by the older, hate-filled Krad and not the teen. Counter to that, all of the actions are done by the teen. I will also be using 'sire' instead of master or –sama. It sounds better to me for some reason…

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Chapter 6

Memories

* * *

"_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why."_

* * *

Flying…He was flying but this vision was so blurry he couldn't see. Falling…he was going to fall if he didn't get a grasp on where he was going. A wave of nausea hit him and he curled in on himself. The strength his wings were somehow receiving was failing, the beating getting slower and more drawn out as time went on. Air rushed past his body suddenly at a faster rate than normal. When he crashed against the railing by Satoshi's window, the shock momentarily washed away before everything finally, blissfully, went black.

Krad fell to the street below.

* * *

"_Krad."_

_There was a voice, a whisper by his ear. His face scrunched up lightly as the sleepy feeling he got when he always just woke up drifted away. Whoever this person was, they were ruining his good dream. _

"_Krad Hikari, you wake up this instant!" Suddenly, the warmth was ripped from him and he tumbled to the cold floor with a grunt. Instantly awake, he would have jumped up and strangled the one who dared to wake him but he found that this body would not listen. A voice he presumed was his own talked softly to the woman at the bottom of the bed as he pondered why. One look around this room showed him all the answers._

_He was stuck in a memorial dream._

_Memorial dreams, or dreams of memory, weren't very common with him. Often times, they only showed up every five tamers or so and even then, they weren't like this. The pale walls and cherry furniture were awkwardly familiar, their rich air and soft feel telling him that he was in the room that belonged to him in the Hikari mansion. The place practically reeked of an Aristocrat air, the hypothetical smell making his nose crinkle in distaste. There were so many windows and doors in here, in this house, that it was like a maze. This room itself had three doors, each leading him to a bathroom, a closet, or the hallway. A single floor to ceiling window gave him a perfect view of the garden and the pond out back. An attaching balcony let him get some fresh air when he needed it but that wasn't very often. It's most common use was to let Dark in so that the teen would stop whining and so they could spend some more time together._

_The woman that had entered and now left was an old friend and a maid. Her name had been Kachiri and she was the daughter of the cook, born and raised by her father but dropped off when the older man had passed away. The woman was pretty, with long, wavy, brown hair and such deep eyes that the eldest Hikari had accepted her as a personal maid. She had said something about the master wanting to see him…He would go, of course. _

_This body…it was the one from hundreds of years ago, the one of him as a teenager. However did he end up like this? It was a common thing for him to jump straight to Dark as a conclusion but not even the thief could move time and space. Yes, he was definitely not that talented. Besides, if Mousy could go back in time, he would have been sure to go back and fix things for himself. Hell, he would probably thwart every stupid little thing he had done that one, fateful night. _

_That night… he remembered all of that now, the fight, the talks, the creator, the love…it was all at times, too much. What was he to do, now that he realized that his hate was based off of false pretenses and lies? There was no reason for him to fight the thief anymore. It was all just pointless, really. Sure, he could just pick fights for the hell of it but he didn't hate Dark so much anymore, he couldn't hate him. He just couldn't love him yet and he wouldn't. It didn't feel…right._

_Before he realized it, his body was knocking on the grand doors to the study downstairs, the place where his creator resided in all of his free time. Every resident of this house called it the study but it was more like a studio, an art studio to be more precise. This room was the place that his master loved to paint, to sculpt, to read during every second of his awakened time. It was where the beautiful works of art like himself were conceived, where the magic was infused to bring every piece to life. The day he came into existence was one he remembered only vaguely._

"_Come in, Krad."_

_The blonde did as he was told and stepped inside the vast, beautifully lighted room. His body passed thousands of books, statues, and paintings in search of his creator and each of them was unique. The statues were cast in marble or clay, the paintings holding no imperfections while the jewelry work sparkled with master craftsmanship. This was the way of his master, to make perfection and nothing less. At least, that was what everyone who had stepped into this room was tricked into believing, even his teenage self. The older eyes of the demonized Hikari picked every little imperfection out, realized them now even though they had been over looked ages ago. It was fascinating, really, what the young and naive could believe. _

"_You've seen each of these a hundred times yet you always look with fascination. Tell me, Krad, do they intrigue you?"_

_His lithe body glided to a stop in front of a small set of stairs. There, in front of him, was the creator, his master. The older, smiling man had his long, flowing hair pulled back today, tied by a cross at the end and he was wearing one of his big, billowing shirts. Sometimes, he remembered thinking that it was childish, other times he would think it was an okay style. The pants were always tight and form-fitting, though, which had always been a mystery to him. Why would one what to wear two different styles of clothing at the same time?_

_To the question, he saw more than felt his head nod. "Yes. I do believe that they always will, too, sire." The creator hmm'd in approval. _

"_Very well then. Let us get to business."_

_A smile crinkled his face lightly and he sat down in the big chair behind one of the many tables. On it were various bits of gems and jewelry that the older man had obviously been working on before. The blonde realized that this piece was going to become something beautiful, something important later on. It actually looked sort of like the second hand of time, though he couldn't really tell._

"_I have called you here to discuss something important, Krad. It's about this relationship you and your other seem to have. You know, the one that you are keeping from me?"_

_His body stiffened slightly. 'How did he find out about that?' rang out from somewhere behind him. He assumed it was the others' thoughts. "I don't seem to recall Dark and I ever having a relationship, sire." _

"_You don't, do you?" Krad could pick the emotions off of that face so easily that it was disgusting. His creator was interested, amused at the very thought that his creation could lie to him as he was. "That's good then. You see, he's horribly misbehaved, this other half of yours, stealing my things and acting as if he owns my house. He even seems to have picked a fight with the guards when they wouldn't let him in. A troublesome brat for sure and that's why I've come up with such a brilliant idea." _

_The smile morphed into a full out grin, lighting up his face as dread crept its way up into the demon's stomach. It settled there after solidifying into a steel ball. This was familiar, too familiar…_

"_I've decided, my Krad, to seal him into the body of a fourteen year old boy. The little Niwa boy, to be precise. Doing so would erase both a nuisance and scar my enemy in a way pain or insults never could. Isn't it grand! It's the most brilliant thing that I could ever think of and I have just the way of doing it, too. What do you think?"_

_A horrified look overcame him, the ball all but coming to life inside of him and ripping up all of his insides. He gagged, the sudden realization that this wasn't something he even remembered back before that day coming down on his shoulders and crippling his movement. The nausea was back tenfold, draining all of his strength once more as his body responded in apparent outrage. At least he thought it was a bad idea even back then._

"_Is…Is that really necessary? He just seems to want back in this house, in his rightful place. Why is that not possible? Please, tell me why you keep us apart when we were clearly made by your hands to be together. What is it that keeps you from liking him, that makes you want me in comparison? Why would you have created us in the first place?" The creator smirked, smaller than his previous smile, as he fiddled with a paintbrush. A tense moment passed before the older man finally responded. _

"_Because I must, Krad. Dark wants nothing more than to take you, my prized creation, away from me. I keep the both of you apart so that you will stay here with me, in our home, and so that he doesn't influence you to steal all of my grand works of art, especially the ones he's had his eyes on. The little brat has also been associating with the Niwas lately, becoming more partial to their way rather than mine. It's annoying me, really, but you wouldn't understand that at all. Not until I express to you exactly why I hate them so. Sit, this might take a while."_

_His body pushed itself into a chair numbly. He was listening with only a slight interest, already trying to figure out a way out of this situation. Dark was in danger. The purple-haired man loved his freedom, loved his ability to do whatever he wanted and getting away with it. He loved the free feeling that spread through him, the adrenaline rush it always brought on. The creator was going to take all of that away. He was going to…he was going to separate them forever, that was his true plan. Ever since he had created them, the kokuyoku, he had hated the darker counterpart with a passion. Dark had been cast aside, banned from the house the very next day when he had shown an interest in the lighter counterpart. It was odd but he didn't question it. Why would he have ever questioned the creator back then? _

_Seemingly oblivious to Krad's inner turmoil, the older man went on. _

"_I have distaste for the Niwas, yes, but most of it is directed at the head of the household, Daisuneki. He stole from me in the most sinful, the most painful of ways. He stole from me my love, the woman I wanted the most in my life, my Rachelle." A faraway look came about his face, darkening with loss and sadness as if to add effect to his tale. _

"_She was and still is the most beautiful creature you shall ever find on this planet. You've seen her, I'm sure. Her hair is golden like the sun and her eyes are just the prettiest shade of emerald. You look so much like her, Krad, right down to your very face structure yet your eyes never wanted to turn out like hers. It was the only thing I couldn't get right on you, but you still remind me of her so much. Don't you see why I want you to stay? I want you here so that even though that wretch of man stole her from me, I can still gaze upon you and remember the little sliver of time I had her as mine. If I were to let that boy steal you from me…it would be like hell all over again. It would be the exact same thing, right down to the very family that influences him, the same scenario, the same loss, the same pain. If Dark took you, it would be that same as him taking her from me, the only difference being that I can't love you like I love her. It's not possible but I still have the satisfaction of knowing that you are here to remind me of her. You are here for that reason, Krad, and that is all I will ever need you for. That is the reason you were created. Dark was merely everything that I wouldn't allow you to be, the things that would normally be there but did not fit. But I digress. I've gotten off topic."_

_His golden eyes had widened as his creator rattled off all of his feelings, all of his inner turmoil. His purpose…that was something he had wondered for so long what it might be yet now that he knew, it was shocking. He was going to be used his entire life, that was his fate. It was all… making wild sense now, the extreme measures to keep them apart, the padlock on his door, the frequent spending of time together. He was here to be kept as a memory, not an artwork or a person. He was a doll, nothing more. If he was a doll, though, then what was Dark? Was Dark his freedom, his life, his creative side? Was the thief he knew trying to save him all along? Did that make Dark the…good guy?_

_All the while, his creator prattled on and on about his Rachelle and how Daisuneki had taken her away from him. It was a sad story, one that ended in the Niwa getting the girl and his master being left with nothing but his art. Their son, the fourteen year old kid that he had seen only a handful of times was the target that Dark was to go into because the older Hikari was angry that it wasn't his son. His creator believed that little "Dai" (As they called him) was first destined to be his son before his loved had been swept off of her feet by the other man. Tragic, sorrowful, and tear-worthy, yes, but Krad wouldn't shed a single tear for it. _

_The truth made him more depressed than it should have. He was nothing but an illusion to his creator, a shadow made to mimic a woman he could never recreate. Dark was everything that he was missing, everything that he would have been but wouldn't adhere to the personality of this Rachelle. They didn't have anything in common because they were made to be complete polar opposites. It wasn't wrong that they should be together, but their creator wanted it like that. He wanted the blonde to himself._

_And the only reason was his selfish, unyielding, love for a woman he couldn't have. _

* * *

In the darkness, there fluttered a shadow, so dark in appearance that no person could see as he lifted the white-clothed, pale body off of the back street. Though there were no people around in the first place, the shadow took its precautions and scanned the area before jumping the small height to the balcony and slipping open the window. The lock was mediocre to him, something he had conquered entering at the age of ten but it still made him laugh silently. He didn't want to wake the unconscious form in his arms. The movements this shadow made were smooth and balanced, no step jarring or moving anything. Even the clothing stayed right like it had been.

With small, subtle movements, he slipped the ghostly body onto the soft covers of Satoshi's bed. From a pocket the form procured a small, white index card, covered with curly script that stated a place and a time. It wasn't the final piece to the puzzle, but it was going to be one of the last. Before leaving, he slipped it under the lamp on the nightstand, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of a soft face's way before slipping silently over to the balcony from which he entered.

Dark look back once before taking off into the night, wings spread as a warm, fuzzy feeling brushed across his chest in soft tendrils.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 6! I hope you all like it. Sorry it takes me so long for these updates. At least it's not six months or a year or anything. I have to work on my other stories soon before I get yelled at. I don't think this one was too confusing but if you have any questions, tell me in a review and I'll clear them up. I hope this chapter has cleared up some things towards the plot line. The next one should be fun to write. I want to thank Stormshadow13, Seylin, and Dark-Flame-Jade for reviewing! I give all of you cookies!


	8. All I Do

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'I Don't Care' by 'Apocalyptica Ft Adam Gontier'.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Chapter 7

All I Do

* * *

_I try to make it through my life,  
in my way there's you.  
I try to make it through these lies,  
that's all I do._

_

* * *

_

"Krad... I didn't think you would come." The soft, velvety voice was by his ear. He turned to look at the darkly-clad figure leaning under the lamppost, bathed in artificial, yellowed light. A petal fell in front of his face and he followed its trail to the ground with his cat-like eyes. He wanted to be here this time but the whole situation seemed funny to him.

When he had woken up in Satoshi's bed, it was first a mystery as to why the teen hadn't taken control of his body back. After a few minutes of confrontation, he realized that the blunette had seen every little snippet of memory that had floated to the surface of his mind for replaying. It was humiliating, being open like that when he would rather be guarded but what could he do? There was nothing in any of the millions of books out there that could erase what the teenager had seen. Defeat had slumped his shoulders and a small, pitiful moan of agony had torn from his throat. Blackmail…teasing…mocking…his entire being had been laid at the hands of the person who hated him the most. The torture he had been forced to endure back then would now continue on until he could be free of this body and on to the next. Could he even be sure that when he transferred, the memories would be gone? Would he be cursed to go through the same hateful things as back then for the rest of his life?

An hour after waking and realizing his fate, he also noticed that none of the things that Satoshi could use against him had been. A lot of questions had ensued. They talked for another hour before his tamer had struck him speechless. "Your past is filled with sorrow and hurt. My past is filled with pain and suffering. You've never used mine against me, why should I use yours against you? You've suffered enough, Krad. I think its time you did something for yourself for once." That was what he had said.

From there, he had taken the index card on the nightstand and read it aloud. After having Satoshi explain where in the seven hells the park was, he had decided to go. Suspicion did not escape him, however, and he was very wary of every single movement Dark was making. Tonight, he wouldn't let his guard down. If the thief were to kiss him again he was sure he would be fighting back this time. Satoshi had said something for himself. Well, love was selfish to him.

He just wouldn't admit that he loved the damn man.

…yet…

The smug smirk and the cocky way Dark held his body was something that annoyed him to no end. He had decided a few feet up the walkway that he wouldn't give in to something so arrogant until the thief did something to sway him. No amount of physical persuasion could get his will to collapse. If the other man truly wanted him then he was going to work for it and god dammit if he wasn't going to work hard. He knew that he was giving in, little by little, but that was something kept between him and his tamer. Dark would be oblivious until he decided to smarten up a little and change his tactics. He wasn't very confident that the thief would actually try something different and that was why it was not a surprise when the man moved, walking towards him slowly.

Standing not two inches from the angel, Dark lifted his hand to pull the beautiful face up but Krad smacked it away and stepped back.

"No. You cannot have me, not right now, anyway." The smile on the thief's face turned into a frown.

"I don't understand what you mean. You're mine, you're meant for me. I want you and I will have you, no matter what. What is there that's stopping you from seeing that?"

"You're right, you don't understand. Before last night, I thought that I didn't understand, too, but now, everything seems perfectly clear. You and I…I remember. Everything is so clear that it's painful." Krad laughed humorlessly. "I even remember things I wasn't supposed to. I know the reasons for our existence, the mentality behind our creation. The man who created us was cruel. I cared for you so much back then and I only realized it last night. There were things I thought that I wasn't able to see or feel and last night I witnessed them all come to life inside me. I'm not so confused anymore that I want to kill you but I'm not stupid enough to just give in to you. Prove to me that you love me, Dark. Make me believe that everything I saw last night wasn't an illusion you set up to trap me into this."

When he saw the small flash of hurt in Dark's eyes, he regretted saying some of the things he had but there was no going back now. He had to let it out. There was nothing that could have prevented him from saying what he had been thinking all night and all morning. It was easy to crush the regret right there on the spot. After all, he had done it before with the feelings of guilt and love. If the thief couldn't pull it together and think of something fast, he was going to believe that this was all fake and he had been deceived. Not only that, but it would then prove that Dark didn't love him as he so often claimed and he could go on with just killing the bastard as the Hikari ancestors had wanted him to.

A small moment of silence followed and he shifted his weight slowly. Then, Dark spoke.

"Okay." He was shocked.

"What?..."

"I said okay."

Krad found himself staring at the thief for a few seconds; the smile growing wider on the other man's face as those second's ticked by. A glint started showing in the beautiful violet eyes, making the angel scowl. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this… The thief was supposed to be stupid and not have any answer to what he had said so that he wouldn't have to go through all the stupid emotions of love that he dreaded. Then again, it made a warm feeling tingle in his stomach, something he was only accustomed to ages ago.

Ages ago, he found that he liked that tingly feeling and now, as it started to blossom in him again, he decided that he liked it in this time also.

"What do you mean by 'okay', Mousy?"

If it was possible, the grin got wider. "I mean that I can show you. I'll even give you a demonstration! If you're really serious about all of this, then in three days from now, meet me at the Sinai Museum of Art, the one that closed down a century ago. The building is still there. If you really do remember everything, you'll know all about why I chose it."

Dark's hand shifted and he reached his fingers up to brush the soft pads across his once-lover's pale face. The blonde flinched slightly at the alien touch but leaned into it when he realized how soothing the feeling was. Warm lips pressed against his ear but this time, he closed his eyes in approval. The strong thrum of warn that spread through him in that instant was soothing and made him want to melt into the lithe body standing in front of him.

"I look foreward to seeing you there, my angel."

_(Uh, Krad?)_

The response he gave to the teen inside his head at the moment was delayed due to the millions of thoughts and wants flooding his mind.

_(…Yes, Satoshi-sama?...)_

_(If my memory serves me right, you're supposed to be stubborn and unwillful to his advances. Leaning into his touch doesn't seem very stubborn and unwillful to me.)_

His tamer had a…really good point. Reluctantly, he pulled away and took a few steps back. "The Sinai Museum?" The violet haired man nodded. "I'll be there."

Dark nodded once more and expanded his wings, intending to fly off. "Then I'll be waiting eagerly for you to arrive at Midnight."

Krad's head bobbed slightly in acknowledgement and his golden eyes watched as the shadowy figure flew off into the starry night.

* * *

For the next two days, Dark did nothing but bounce up and down in Daisuke's mind, succeeding in not only annoying the red-headed teen, but also giving him a throbbing migraine. Not even a quarter of the way into the third day, he exploded on the thief, yelling at screaming at him so much in his mind that his face started turning red on the outside. It was then, after that moment, that Dark decided that making the innocent teen angry was not a very good idea before curling up in a chibi-ball in the corner of his mind to pout. Things got blissfully quiet for Daisuke who sighed in relief before washing down two pain killers and stalking out the door to go to class.

Dark, even though he was trying really hard to be quiet, couldn't help but ramble on to himself, a huge grin permanently plastered on his face from the intense amount of happiness flowing through him. If he got any happier, he was going to explode!

Daisuke just wished he would.

* * *

In those three days, however, Krad remained hauntingly silent. Halfway through the second day, Satoshi was starting to get worried. It felt as if the blonde wasn't even there anymore and thought he knew that that was what he had always wished for; it wasn't like that now so he decided to prod and see if the angel was really alive. After poking around in his own mind for an hour (And feeling like a complete crazy person for doing so) he finally found the curse lost in a very deep train of thought. A frown marred the pale face, wrinkled lines of frustration creasing the usually smooth forehead. The cold, bony fingers he used to hate so much were clenched in the white cloth that made up his robe, making them seem even more lifeless. Satoshi's head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Krad." He talked out loud. After all, this was his private apartment and nobody would know if there was not two, but one person in at the moment. "Krad, are you alright?"

It was out of character for him to actually care, that much he knew. From the moment the demon had showed up in his mind, he hated him with a passion that could have caught a building on fire. When Krad had been suffering from those memory dreams, though, he had seen what life had been like for him and it struck some sort of cord. Within moments he had realized how bad both of their pasts were, the memories marked with pain and emotional scars. Were they not the same in that aspect? Hadn't they both been looking for something more than betrayals and manipulation? It made him see eye to eye with his curse for once and soon, a small but feeble trust had formed.

When Krad didn't respond to his voice, he mentally placed his hand on the other man's shoulder, pulling it back when the angel jumped in surprise. Gold flashed as he turned to look at what had interrupted his thinking process, panting as if he had been scared. Slowly, his breathing evened out and he felt confident he could speak without an inflection entering his voice.

"Was there something you wanted, Satoshi-sama?"

The blunette rolled his eyes slightly. "I was wondering if you were alright. You haven't seemed…present…for the past two days. I thought it would be beneficial to check and see if you were still alive." He snickered slightly at his own comment before becoming serious again.

"What were you remembering?"

Krad sighed and fiddled with his robe a little more. "It was…It was nothing."

Satoshi nodded, wanting to give his curse the privacy he hadn't been warranted in the past few days. Diffusing out of his mind, he stalked around his apartment for a few minutes before grabbing his jacket and heading for the outside world. What he would do once he was out, though, was something he would have to figure out on his way.

* * *

When night fell on the third day, Krad became jumpy and nervous. Uncertainty clouded everything he did, his mind caught on what was going to happen in the next hour as he stalked down the forest path. The muscles attached to his wings were tired, stressed after having to keep his body above the tree line as he flew the few miles to the abandoned building in the mountains. Nobody really knew why the owner had willed his museum to be crafted out of the mountain itself, but it had gone off as a hit. The beautiful scenery was an added bonus, the small stream and forest life right outside the doorstep making this museum much different than others.

Krad remembered how ten years after it's opening, the owner died. In his will, he stated that he wanted his most precious possession to be laid to rest with him. Misinterpreting the meaning, his family members had shut down the building and covered everything in white sheets to protect the valuable works of art from decay. Though looters had raided it often, none of them had been able to successfully get out anything they had stolen. Many of the thieves claimed to have seen a figure, stating that the item they tried to steal was his and before they knew it, a force resembling something magnetic had swiped what they had in their hands and put it right back where it belonged. The place was proclaimed haunted soon after and signs warded people away. The last time he had visited this place, none of the dust had moved even so much as a fraction of a centimeter, showing that something was keeping things in here perfectly preserved. A shudder had raced down his spine upon stepping even twenty feet close to the building. His senses screamed that there was Hikari magic afoot. The problem was that he had fled before he could figure out just what that Hikari magic was.

Now, facing the entrance to the trail that led to the abandoned building, he felt a similar shiver race up his spine. This time, he wasn't so sure that this one was because of fear.

* * *

CAP: Oh my goodness! The next chapter is going to be the last one, that is, If I don't do an epilogue. Hmm, I guess I have to then. Anyway, Wow, This chapter was really hard to write. I tried three different approaches in the beginning and still couldn't get it right! I think this one hit it good, though, so I hope you enjoyed it.

And because my reviewers are amazing, I'm going to post some replies here!

To Stormshadow13: You are more than welcome to hunt the Creator down and murder him. I have no more uses for him in this story so feel free to do as much damage as you would like. (Smiles)

To ObsessionsGoTooFar: The best DarkxKrad Fic ever? Awww, I feel so privileged! But still, it can't be the best. I can see so many flaws with it that it's not even funny. Thank you so much anyways! It warms my heart to know that you think so.

To Seylin: Thank you for saying so. I was thinking about not putting the flashback in at all but then I figured, with all the questions I was getting about their past, the story needed it.

To Zyon: Your wish is my command. (Well, not really, but I do take suggestions!)

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. How about some brownies this time?


	9. Past the Point of No Return

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'The Point Of No Return' by 'Andrew Lloyd Weber'.

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Final Chapter

**Past the Point of No Return**

* * *

Dark smiled as he watched his prey casually walk into the vast, empty room he had been perched in for the past few minutes. This place was perfect, the paintings and other artifacts covered with white sheets to keep offending dust bunnies away, the tall marble ceiling supporters smooth and glittering in the moonlight. The room was dark, no need for lights because the tall, uncovered windows let in the beautiful white rays of the full moon. A perfect, cloudless night made the view from said windows so breathtaking that one had to stop and appreciate the look before getting to business.

And this was what the thief witnessed Krad do first, a deep breath filling his lungs before the blonde even acknowledged his presence with a nod.

Slowly, as to prolong the dramatic effect, Dark floated down from his perch on one of the higher up window sills. A smirk graced his lips and he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

[1]

"So you have finally come. Why is that? Have you realized yet that the silent yearning in your heart was all for me?" He took a few small steps towards the blonde, sweeping his hands out in a sort of bow before grasping a long lock of that beautiful hair and twining it partly around his finger, trademark smirk still in place.

Krad said and did nothing except look him in the eyes, confusion rolling about in the golden orbs. This was…different from what he expected.

[2]

"But you must be wondering why I've invited you here. Either that or you know it already yourself which I highly doubt. Well, my dear Hikari, I have brought you here for one reason and one reason alone," The thief inched slightly closer until his body was invading Krad's personal space. A few more inches and he was touching the lithe body of his counterpart.

"And that reason is to get you to agree to be mine again. All mine with no regrets or second thoughts. The glory of the situation, though, is that a part of you knew that all along, didn't you? Some small portion in the back of your mind told you to come. Do you want to know why?"

A full blown smile crossed Dark's lips but the demon shook his head no. He knew, and oh how it made him despair! He didn't want this stubborn man in front of him to tell him something he was still denying in his mind.

"I'm going to tell you anyway, my love." And with that, he pressed his body flush against the Hikari's, eliciting a soft gasp from those lips. He was happy to meet no struggle.

"You, Krad, have succumbed to me and my desires. Your heart knows it, your mind knows it. There are no barriers between us now and you know, deep inside, that you've given in to me. You came here knowing that without a second thought. You're deciding to let me have you again, aren't you?"

Dark leaned down a little and brushed his lips so lightly across the silent demon's lips that it felt as if a feather was being drug across them. They continued, too, across his jaw, down his neck, to his collarbone. Fingers traced lightly up his sides to his shoulders, trailing down again to rest at his pant line. The blonde's breathing became quicker, his heartbeat racing and yet he couldn't say anything yet. He was afraid of what would happen if he acknowledged the sad truths put to his face by not only the memories he had reobtained, but also by the thief.

He, indeed, was succumbing to his dark-haired counterpart. This weird situation that Dark had conjured was odd but it struck chords in him that he didn't even know he had. God, if he had known that this was what the thief was going to try and sway him with then he probably wouldn't have come in the first place. These feelings were making him burn inside, turning his will into water and making him melt little by little.

[3]

"Krad," The thief's voice sounded so sweet in his ear that he couldn't help but uncharacteristically lean into him. "Give into me, please, so that we may be together again. When you do, we won't go back. We won't be able to. It's the point of no return from here on out. You can't look back and yet I know you won't. You always were mine, love, always. It's no use resisting it now. Let your mind go to the feelings, let go to your heart and we'll go to the place where dream and reality combine." The smirk was still there, he knew by the tone of voice and the hand now stroking the small of his back. He wanted so bad to give in, to let the thief have him and yet his pride still said no. For a moment he recalled the strange feeling of fear that had sent shivers up his spine as he set foot on the property.

But how soothing a situation Dark proposed!

[4]

"Think about it, please. Just think about the feelings you and I can have together, had once had together. I wish you could remember the passion, the fire that ran through our veins! The same fire that consumed us when in each others' presence! Oh, Krad, how we desired one another and how much it opened doors for us, doors to the soul. Just think about it for a minute. I can show you feelings and emotions you never thought you'd had." And while he was talking, Dark didn't stop emphasizing his words with movements. The thief's hands never stilled as he embedded images into the blonde's mind, images of them together like he had had so many times before. Those sinful hands…

A groan escaped his lips unexpectedly as an offending appendage dipped down a little lower to his ass, groping slightly. An uncharacteristic whine passed his lips. He was going to give in; just one more push was all it would take. Hell, he had already felt his body melt against the contours of his counterpart!

[5]

"So now that I've convinced you, are you really going to give in? Will you really be all mine again?"

[6]

It was silent for a long, long moment. Krad didn't know what he was supposed to say in a situation like this, especially when the other was so close. Every single shred of speech he had carefully composed in preparation for this moment was gone, as if they had never been thought up in the first place. His throat felt tight and his palms were tingling. Was he really this nervous? He couldn't remember the last time feelings this strong had attacked him like this.

He knew what he wanted, though, and that was as good as start as any.

So with an unrivaled passion in his eyes, the angel found himself tilting his head up and crashing his lips to the thief's, pale arms coming to wrap around a warm neck. In his memories, he remembered only doing this on one occasion. Tastes attacked their senses and soon, they were panting for more of it, both pushing the kiss deeper with the fervor of a madman.

The smile on Dark's face got even wider.

[7]

Words finally sprang to his mind and he wasted no time in speaking.

"…Dark. I came here, like you proposed three nights ago and though it pains me to kill my pride like this, I've…I've dreamed of this day like no other. There were even more…descriptive…dreams. Half the time I wanted to believe that they were false, a figment of my imagination but I realize now that that is not true." A light blush dashed across his cheeks. He hoped to whatever god that the man in front of him hadn't seen.

He didn't dare look up at the teasing smirk that awaited him.

[8]

The blonde glared at the ground for a moment before he spoke again.

"And now that you've proposed such a, how do you say, tempting idea, I think I can make a decision."

Quiet reigned for a moment. The thief was practically bouncing in his spot as he urged him on with a drawn out 'yeeessss'. He sighed. Was he really going to say it?

"Yes." With that, he tugged the thief down by his hair and kissed him, realization dawning on him, making him realize that he loved the contact and wanted so much more of it.

[9]

In fact, he loved the contact so much that he deepened it, eradicating any sort of space between their bodies. Hands started where they left off, tracing the curves of each others' bodies as if to commit them to memory. The kissing went on and gradually grew heated. They stumbled back slowly until Krad felt his back hit one of the marble pillars. One look at Dark's face showed his intentions, making him blush involuntarily.

[10]

"Mousy!" he snapped, hoping to get the thief to snap out of it. He shoved him back slightly when it didn't work. "Stop!"

"But Kraddie, do your really want me to stop?" The words were accented with a grind of his hips right against the others', wringing a beautiful moan from his throat. A whine was his reward when he tried it again.

"I-Isn't this t-too soon?"

Dark barked out a laugh. "My love, we used to do this all the time. If you think it's the first, you're sadly mistaken. Do you really want me to stop, knowing that? I've waited decades, centuries even! I think it's high time I got what I want, don't you?" A leering smirk graced his lips as he watched Krad's façade crumble before his eyes. Oh yes, he was so going to get whatever he wanted tonight.

[11]

Very soon, clothing was being tugged off, the sounds of clinking buckles and thudding of boots filling the air. Pants and moans started slipping past guarded lips more frequently than before as the purple-haired man trailed nips down his lovers' porcelain neck. Every inch of skin was given attention to with nips or kisses as his hands wandered, the demon's pliant body arching into him for more and it wasn't soon before his pants were being tugged off. The blonde shivered when the cold air hit his skin.

He was so goddamn aroused! Every touch or kiss felt like fire was racing through his veins and under his skin. A pitiful moan of neediness slipped through his lips but Dark only pulled away. He wanted to admire the beautiful view and what a view it was! Krad's beautiful, now unbound, hair was all around him, splayed out like a halo around his head. The bright moonlight that streamed through the windows made the luscious, pale skin of his counterpart glow and radiate. Combined with the gauntness of his eyes and the toned, visible muscle, he really did look like a demon from hell. A very, very sexy hell demon. Seeing that image for the first time in ages invoked such a passion and lust in the thief that he felt as if fire had ignited his veins and burned up all of his oxygen. A groan rumbled low in his throat and quicker than lightning, he was on the other man.

The kisses started up again where they had first stopped, wasting no time in trailing down a smooth stomach. His brain started remembering little quirks like a nip here or there got him this reaction while in a different place, he could get others. By the time he got to what he **really** wanted, the blonde was panting for breath and achingly hard but he still teased him anyway, placing feather-light kisses up and down it. A hand gripped at his hair desperately when he placed some in his mouth and applied suction, making him smirk internally. What made him smirk the most, though, were the whimpers and moans the plaint body under him was giving, each becoming more beautiful as his head bobbed up and down until finally, agonizingly, reluctantly, he pulled away.

Krad growled and hissed out his name, so close to release.

"Calm down, calm down. I want to make this perfect."

"W-Well then c-continue with what the hell you were doing!" Another growl.

"Oh but darling, this'll feel so much better than that."

And then he was pushing into that sinfully tight warmth, lubrication previously applied so it wouldn't hurt as much. When the muscles clenched around him, a groan slipped past his lips, the ghost of his lover's name along with it. He panted for a moment before letting the blonde adjust before he realized that Krad had just let out the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. He wanted to hear it again, no; he wanted to hear it forever.

And so they continued on in no rhythm at all, treasuring and loving the contact between them. The outside world was lost now, the only things they could see were themselves, a strange sort of tunnel vision forming until thought disappeared completely. A warm feeling started stretching out between them, brushing in feathery wisps from their fingertips to their toes.

Contempt set in faster than was expected until finally, their strength receded.

[12]

Countless hours later, Dark had the courage to speak. The afterglow was just so perfect that he was afraid words would ruin the moment, not that he could speak anyways. There was this feeling that had overwhelmed him the second they had finished, a feeling of accomplishment and completeness. The empty hole where his heart had been ripped in two was full again, the dead part beating vitally now as if given new life. A true, genuine, content smile spread across his lips as he reached his hand up to rest on where Krad's heart would be, happy to feel the smooth skin beneath his touch.

A much paler hand brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face and he looked up into the golden eyes of his lover, overwhelming joy spreading through him when he realized that that title was true once more. A contented sigh came from the blonde.

"Krad."

Dark wouldn't dare use a nickname at a serious time like this. His demon raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I love you."

Barely a whisper and yet, with the impact it had on Krad, he may as well have been yelling it. The angel had stopped breathing and his eyes widened tremendously but it only took a few seconds for him to regain focus.

"As do I."

Oh yes, this was perfection and a kiss set all their time in stone, just beyond the point of no return.

* * *

CAP: …. _/We now regret to inform you that CAP has died due to the fact that she has actually managed to finish a story. Please hold while we douse her in cold water./_

I'm SO HAPPY! I actually finished it and made a decent Yaoi scene! I think I'm going to cry! Oh, I hope nothing happened too fast and the numbers didn't distract much. I reformatted this a little to tie in with the last chapter, too, so if it sounds like some completely different story, it's because it was written around the time I wrote the fourth chapter. Plot changes happened so I had to modify some things. Gosh, I hope you enjoyed it!

There **will probably** be an epilogue. If you want one, you have to review and tell me so! If I get at least three reviews, I'll do a decent epilogue. Thank you for being with me through all of this! I want to especially thank Stormshadow13 for reviewing nearly every damn chapter and Seylin for reviewing a lot of them also. These awesome people also reviewed last chapter. Goodness, I would have sent you gifts for Christmas if I was rich!

And now, here's what the numbers are supposed to stand for.

[1] _/You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge, In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent./_

[2] _/I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided, decided /_

[3]_ /Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. /_

[4] /_What raging fire shall flood the soul, what rich desire unlocks its door, what sweet seduction lies before us! /_

[5] _/Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return. /_

[6] _/You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. /_

[7]_ /I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent. /_

[8] _/Now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided, decided. /_

[9] _/Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion play has now at last begun. /_

[10] _/Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? /_

[11] _/when will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us? /_

[12] _/ Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. /_


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. That right belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki. I also claim no right to the song 'The Point Of No Return' by 'Andrew Lloyd Weber'.

Note: Due to a wonderful suggestion by DeadRat309, this story is now in the M-rated section. Man am I an idiot for not noticing that mistake…

(text) – Krad and Dark to Satoshi and Daisuke

"text" – Regular, outside speaking

'_text'_ – thoughts

* * *

What Have You Done?

Epilogue Chapter

* * *

Daisuke sighed, leaning back in his chair and slumping his shoulders as the teacher droned on and on. From an outsiders' point of view, the teen seemed to be deep in thought, eyebrows scrunched together and a frown marring his features. Small ticks of the jaw explained the small grinding noises coming from his direction, only hearable when within distance of invading the red-head's personal space bubble. He was grinding his teeth together. Azure eyes looked up and down the form, noticing the small differences and how the teen's demeanor had suddenly changed. The posture, over a few second's time, had become rigid and tense, the fists balling until small knuckles turned white. It was either the boy was fighting with himself or fighting off a severe irritation. Though he was probably arguing with Dark, which were options combined.

Krad, hearing his counterpart's (And newly renewed lover's) name, awakened and shook off the drowsiness of post-sleep. When he hit a state of fully-heightened awareness, the angel showed up in the forefront of the blunette's mind, peeking through what the teen could see and eyeing the, indeed, tense posture of the wing master. Curiosity, burning a fire through him in an instant, gnawed at his mind. He could see the purple swirling around the chair, reacting quickly and not stopping. That meant that at some point, Dark had woken up and was now speaking, but what about? Resigned, he sat for a few minutes and waited, wondering if any actions were going to be taken. Satoshi, equally curious, ran a few unlikely options by the angel but in the end decided to wait, too. A small bet had started.

And Daisuke didn't disappoint.

A smile curved Krad's lips, Satoshi rolling his eyes. It was him, the blonde, who had predicted that something would happen. He had now won the bet and victory was good. He would have to take it later, though, because right now, he was focusing on one point: The hand that had flown into the air, waving slightly to get the teacher's attention.

"Teacher! May I be excused to the bathroom?" Shifting slightly in his seat, Satoshi could tell that Daisuke was putting on a show, and a bad one at that. When the red-head usually excused himself, he was quiet and discreet about it, waiting until the most opportune moment had come before asking to be let go. Even then, he didn't fidget in his seat like that. Sharing this with Krad, the angel agreed. The conclusion that Dark had probably put him up to it was unanimous among them.

(_It cannot be good, knowing Dark, Satoshi-sama. Do you think he's going to steal something?) _It sounded utterly ridiculous but he still had to ask.

The blunette shook his head and watched the retreating figure walk out the door. _(In broad daylight? No, I don't think that's the case. ) _He paused, waiting for something to happen and when it did, he spotted it immediately, in the form of a flash of purple eyes. _There!_

Without hesitation, the bell rang. Students began filing out of the door, heading towards their next class. With smooth and quiet movements, Satoshi slid into the hallways and down it, intent on heading to the bathroom to interrogate and cure his curiosity as to why Dark was parading around the school again. He made it about ten feet from the door before a hand flew towards his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt to yank him into the old supplies cabinet. A cough racked his chest as the dust settled. With deliberate motions, he ignore the thief eyeing him to, instead, fix his glasses and readjust his clothing back to normality. When he was finally satisfied that he finally looked like he hadn't just been pulled into a place he shouldn't be, he looked up, realizing that he was mere inches from a majorly fidgety thief.

"Let him out."

"Don't you have any sense of personal space?"

Dark practically bounced up and down, shifting his weight from the back his foot the front, rocking slightly. "I'm not too worried about that, commander. I need to speak with Krad."

Satoshi analyzed the thief for a few more seconds, noticing the way his eyes flitted back and forth nervously. With a sigh, he consulted Krad.

_(Should I let you out, or make him beg some more?)_

_(Hmm…) The blonde thought for a moment. _

_(Let him beg.)_

Satoshi stalled.

"What's so important?"

"Does it really matter? Just let me see him!"

"hmm…" he made it seem like he was actually thinking about it before concluding the sentence with a curt 'no.' Dark whined a bit more. A light banter started and continued on for a few minutes before Krad got fed up with it. Honestly, couldn't the Kaitoh grow up?

"You're awfully childish for four hundred, aren't you, Dark?" Was his first remark as the transformation finished, blonde hair flowing out everywhere. In response, the purple-haired man smirked and pressed his hips to his counterpart's. It worked, hadn't it? Over the past few days, he had observed that if he annoyed his love then he often showed up more. Thus, he used it to his advantage so that he got what he wanted. The good thing was that the blonde wasn't on to him yet. Ah, the naivety of people sometimes.

With a smirk, he turned his attitude from needy to cocky. "But you love me for it. My childishness, I mean."

Krad shook his head. "Wrong. I love you for other reasons entirely. You annoy me with such demeaning attitudes."

"But you still love me." A statement, not a question.

The angel snorted but looked to the ground, slightly abashed. Dark had him there. With his memories all in tact and the many times he had been swayed before he even remembered anything there had been no other explanation. He loved Dark Mousy, loved his body, loved his charm, loved his attitude, and loved his soul. The way his lips brushed and pressed against his skin sent shivers down his spine. When their bodies touched, his feelings skyrocketed and his mind became lost. Even then, though, it would be those hands that sent him over the edge. Those _sinfully talented_ hands that could play his body like an instrument in the grasp of a master musician.

Yes, he was definitely in love with Dark Mousy…

A soft touch to his cheek brought his eyes to fall on violet ones. A small smile graced the thief's lips and made him smile too. They shared a quiet, slightly romantic moment before the bell to the next class rand. With a sigh and a soft kiss, he turned to open the door. Satoshi couldn't be late to class. After all, Kei was closely monitoring his every action. A taunting, sultry tone stopped him. From Dark's lips came that dreaded nickname, 'Kraddie', stopping him from turning the knob. Hadn't he been reprimanded for that enough?

But soon there was a hot tongue tracing the shell of his ear and a warm, deep voice whispering into it as rough teeth grazed lightly. Who could complain when put under such pressures?

His lithe body shuddered and a groan escaped his lips. Something hard pressed against his lower back, making him blush slightly but push back against it.

"Happy to…see me?" There wasn't any stopping the pause he took to pant slightly. The quirky remark he received ('Oh, more than happy.') made him blush more. The nips and bites that followed made him groan.

"Don't forget about tonight. I look foreword to meeting you in our park." The hand that wrapped around his hip pulled him flush against the other's chest. The other hand tangled in his blonde locks and tugged, making his head come back just enough so that a kiss could be planted on his lips before he was shoved out into the hallway, stumbling slightly. A chuckle sounded behind him and he looked, his eyes glazed over slightly and his pants a little _too_ tight.

"See you tonight, Krad. Don't forget to switch back to Satoshi."

And the closet door promptly shut. Daisuke emerged stuttering, bright red in complexion as he tried to come up with some excuse or apology to the kaitoh's behavior. Krad blocked him out. He didn't need excuses, he wanted explanations. Why had he stopped, dammit!

Transforming himself back into Satoshi, the blonde curled up to pout in the back of his mind. After grumbling, groaning, and forcing himself not to take care of his 'problem', he sighed and slumped down further with a groan. It seemed that all of his thoughts turned to one point and centered around one person. No matter what he did, it all came back to that person. A smile curved his lips. The phrase that rang out in his mind solidly all the time just kind of did that to him.

Yes, he truly did love Dark Mousy and all of his crazy quirks.

* * *

CAP: And that's a wrap! I don't think the epilogue is up to par. If you believe that too, tell me and I will most certainly revamp it for all of you. I apologize if it didn't seem fitting. I guess I just wanted to get it done and over with. I hope you all enjoyed my story and will come back for more. There are a lot of new stories I have yet to post but are still ideas so I don't know when another DarkxKrad will just step out into the light. For now, let's just see where life takes us.

A big thanks to: ObsessionsGoTooFar, Stormshadow13, Seylin, DeadRat309, and Zyon-san for reviewing the last chapter.

And a special thanks to Stormshadow13 for being with me for most of the story. You too, Obsessions.


End file.
